bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Menace looming in the sky: The Monkey Ace... BTD6.
Usually placed in the middle of the screen. It's just kind of there for not a specific role, but if it had one, it'd be burster. It doesn't fire fast, but it does have high pierce weaponry. It gets a lot stronger in the later levels, which is why it's recommended to get it around last, or if you have 20k$ to spend. Base Statistics Costs 660 to buy. Attack Speed: 54 Darts Per Toss: 6 Targeting: Figure 8, Figure Sideways 8, Circle Upgrade Limit: 9 on easy, 7 on medium, 5 on hard, 4 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Spy Plane: '''Costs 750. He can see camo. Also, within his circuit, all within it can see camo as well. '''2. Pineapple Express: '''Costs 200. Shoots down pineapples every 35 frames. '''3. Spicy Pineapples: Costs 300. Requires Pineapple Express. When a bloon gets hit by a pineapple's explosion, they're on fire for 2 layers, and take damage every 20 frames. 4. Pineapple Crate: '''Costs 1600. Requires Pineapple Express. The airplane runs 20 frames slower, but pineapples come from the back out of it every 10 frames. '''5. Operation Dart Storm: '''Costs 3500. Shoots 30 darts outward every shot. '''6. Neva-Miss Darts: '''Costs 3500. Within a range of 300, all darts shall hit and home into bloons. '''7. Plane Manuevers: '''Costs 1000. Gains the targeting: Ground Grazing, High Sky Overview, Vertical Roll, Barrel Roll, All Together. - Ground Grazing goes in a circle, halfway through the circle, the plane dips closer to the ground, and any bloon caught in its blades shall be popped. - High Sky Overview makes the plane circle above really high, giving all towers 30% more range. It does not fire in this mode. - Vertical Roll makes the plane go in a straight line, but only shoots half of the time. - Barrel Roll does what it implies, which allows for darts to move in very interesting ways. - All Together means the ace shall follow the other aces, or heli copters. '''8. Valkeryie Performance: '''Costs 650. Instead of shooting outwards, it shoots downwards, in a wave, where darts shall stay for 3 seconds, and then disappear unless popped. '''9. Spectre: '''Costs 16500. With the cost of fuel (3% of the earnings for every round) the airplane moves in random directions, with a new targeting system, being Strong, Weak, Clustered, First, Last. Shoots at the speed of 3 frames per second. Also, shoots forward with 8 different firing sections. The plane shall move slightly torwards wherever you made it target. '''10. Ground Zero: Costs 25000. Ability. 40 second cooldown. Destroys up to half of a BFB on the entire screen. That means all bloons are affected. 11. Homing Missiles: Costs 2000. Every 90 frames, the plane shoots two missiles which seek out two random bloons. Does not affect black or zebra bloons. 12. Carrier Plane: '''Costs 3000. Ability. 1 second cooldown. Takes up to 3 average sized towers and carries them around. The towers can be released, putting them wherever they first were. The towers shall literally be moving around, inside the plane, functioning as usual. '''13. Poison Gas: '''Costs 2000. Ability. 20 second cooldown. Makes a large smog behind it which pops 1 layer per second. Also slows bloons AND towers down by 30%. Lasts for 10 seconds, and sprays for 5 seconds. '''14. Futuristic Fire. '''Costs 10000. Every 10 seconds, the plane shoots down 2 thin layers which makes explosions after 1 second. Black and Zebra bloons specifically melt, being slowed now by 20% until they get popped fully. Pops one layer of bloon in general. '''15. Force Field Trap. Costs 2000. Sets down a small forcefield on the track every 40 frames. It lasts 10 seconds. All bloons (not moabs) shall go the other way when touching it for 5 seconds. 16. Rain Maker. Costs 3000. Ability. Makes it rain, which makes all money generation double. The rain lasts for 10-50 seconds. The cooldown is 60 seconds. 17. Specialist. Costs 1000. Makes the runway of the ace smaller by 50 pixels. 18. Domination. Costs 20000. Within 3 seconds, the strongest bloon bursts. Trivia Domination is basically like psycho pass, how the dominators are used with lethal injection. By the person exploding blood everywhere. Think of it like that. Kadapunny1 (talk) 21:37, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers